<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's too Cool for me by solangelocrazedfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230851">He's too Cool for me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelocrazedfan/pseuds/solangelocrazedfan'>solangelocrazedfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, High School, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Please like this, Short Chapters, help i suck at writing, highschool, no beta we die like jason, solangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelocrazedfan/pseuds/solangelocrazedfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo,  a loner, reckless, and a loser.<br/>Will Solace, popular, smart, and the hottest kid in school.<br/>Admiring each other from afar, until one unexpected meeting at their local Shake Shack. Does Will risk losing all of his popularity for Nico? Does Nico let him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyy!! So this is my first time writing a fanfic so sorry if it sucks, lmk what you think!! That's all, enjoy! (Warning, major cringe)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nico</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will Solace; popular, athletic, smart, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot. Me? Well, I’m just the opposite. Imagine an uncool, emo, awkward, loner. Now take that sorry excuse of a kid and make him 20 times less cool. At that point, you still aren’t close to what I am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve come to terms with my unpopularity. I’ve got my best friend, Jason, and he’s all I need. Jason could be cool if he wanted to be. He’s got the looks, charm, and definitely the athleticism, but he hangs out with me, so that automatically makes him uncool. He’s the only person who knows about, well, anything about me actually (not that anybody has tried to get to know me).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I suppose I should expand on that whole Will business, so I’ll just come out and say it. I’m gay. Hella gay. And I got a crush on Will. It doesn’t matter anyways, there’s no way I’d act on it. Even if I did, who’s to say that Will is… like me. Gay, I mean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We met freshman year (he was a sophomore), same math class, this was back when I was sorta smart. I sat behind him, admiring from afar, while he quickly rose to being the most popular kid in the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Now, he’s a senior and I’m a junior, and he probably doesn’t know who I am.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wasn’t the first boy I liked. Before him was my 6th grade crush, Percy Jackson. He made me realize that I was all homo and no hetero. After that, it was no one for a while. Then it was Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there you have it. My sad (non-)love life. I don’t expect to ever have a boyfriend. I wouldn’t be good at it anyways. Besides, who’d ever fall for a scrawny loser like me?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Will</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I guess you could say I’m popular? I don’t really know how it happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started freshman year, I made friends with this sophomore, Austin. He was on the football team and told me to try out, “it would make the ladies like me more”. I couldn’t care less about what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ladies</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought of me, but Clovis was my first friend I’d made since moving from Wisconsin to California, so I decided I would listen to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next thing I know, I make it and all the girls are swooning over me. That’s when I made my mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First time I got asked out, I said yes. I wasn’t sure what liking someone felt like, so I assumed that I did. It took me a while, but I realized that I found the guys on my team hotter than the cheerleaders and… Well, you already know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one knows. Not even Clovis. No. One. I don’t plan on telling anyone, either. My hope is that I make it past high school, move far far away, and maybe even find a few friends. Real friends who didn’t spread rumors behind your back, or sleep with your girlfriends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, they were toxic and they all had egos big enough to fill all 200,116 square feet of our school, but the football guys were all I had. Besides, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have their moments. Sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until sophomore year that I got my first crush. This really cute freshman was in my math class. We didn’t talk much, I sat in the front, he sat in the back. I loved the way he could just carry on with his day without a single care about what other people thought of him. I couldn’t imagine being that brave. I doubt he remembers me now. Still, sometimes I wonder… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He cautiously made his way toward my booth and shuffled into the other side. He looked down, so his bangs made a shadow come over his face.<br/>Neither of us said anything for a few moments, until I heard a soft voice come from Nico’s side of the booth.<br/>“So, uh, why aren’t you at school?” Looking into his eyes, I’d almost forgotten my unwillingly caused trauma. Almost.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I definitely won't be updating this frequently past like November, but I already have a bunch written and I'm too impatient to wait haha. Here's another chapter bc you guys seemed to enjoy the first one:) happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Nico</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was bleep cold out. I’d probably be a block of ice if it weren’t for my jacket. Bianca gave it to me before she died. Yes, I said “died”, I’m not going to make her death sound like anything less than it is by calling it a “passing” or “going to a better place”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was breathing in the fall atmosphere, wallowing in self pity, when I was rudely interrupted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, do you know the answer to question 7 on the math homework?” I spun around to see Jason standing there. As always, he had his black rimmed glasses and a kind look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was the ultimate dad friend. He was loyal, kind, always there for you, always concerned for you. He was cute, but I’d never really thought of him in that way. Besides, he was definitely straight. He had a thing with this girl Piper- and by thing, I mean they flirted and obviously liked each other, but denied it when anyone asked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t do it,” I replied. Jason was about to give me a lecture on something stupid like </span>
  <em>
    <span>getting my grades up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or, </span>
  <em>
    <span>going to college,</span>
  </em>
  <span> or, </span>
  <em>
    <span>being successful in life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when the bell rang and I was able to make my escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Saved by the bell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought, as I walked away from my blonde jock-nerd of a friend. I didn’t have any classes with him until fourth period, so I could at least skip until then. The halls were gloomer than usual today. I didn’t really care until I heard the chattering and gossip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...no one saw him after that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Was he drunk?...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Katie said that Meg told her that Drew saw him leave at…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...he’s so hot, I hope he can still play...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...no one has heard anything from him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will Solace is missing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stopped in my tracks. I tried to listen some more, but by then everyone was already scrambling to get in their classes. I usually went to first period, which was latin for me, because it was the only class where my teacher didn’t suck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Brunner was laid back enough that he wouldn’t fail you if you submitted an assignment late, but he was strict enough that his class wasn’t a zoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked in. Saw the sub. Walked right back out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can you blame me? Not that I would do the work anyways, but I wasn’t gonna sit in a classroom for 56 minutes without my favorite teacher, or someone to actually talk to. I walked out the school doors, straight back to the september air, and got on my bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, not a bicycle, a motorbike. That’s right. The emo junior who has barely any friends and wears all black, has a motorcycle. Say what you want. I don’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t sure where I was headed. Just away. I had three hours until I had to be back, so I decided to go where most kids at my school don’t usually go. That way I wouldn’t see anyone I knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Will</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew there would be rumors. I didn’t care. I just needed to clear my head. The hangover didn’t help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I… I don’t really remember what happened. I know I was drunk. Flashes of it started coming back to me as I was sitting in the Shake Shack booth alone with my root beer and advil. I remembered the party… the flashing neon lights… being dragged into that room... being forced to… I slammed my head against the wooden table. A few people looked over, but most just carried on with their days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t go to school. There’s no way. I needed time away from all of the fake friends and girls obsessing over me because of the way I looked. I came to Shake Shack because no one would find me here. Everyone’s go-to hangout was at Chick-fil-a. (It was closer, and, according to the guys on the football team, “a bunch of hot girls work there”.) That’s why I was surprised when a familiar face walked through the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One look at his dark eyes and mop of almost-black-it’s-so-dark hair, and I immediately knew I was looking at Nico di Angelo. I only realized I was staring when he looked at me, confused, and then quickly looked away. Was he… blushing? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, Will,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I told myself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re making this up. You just </span>
  </em>
  <span>want</span>
  <em>
    <span> him to like you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I was mad at myself for even getting the idea. No one would accept me. I would be a friendless loser. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would it really be that much of a loss? </span>
  </em>
  <span>A tiny voice in the back of my head asked. I quickly got the thought out of my brain as Nico headed for the exit with a drink in his hand. I watched as he walked past my booth. He was almost at the exit when my voice took over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now you may wonder why I did what happens next, and I’ll tell you the truth, I don’t have the slightest idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” I called. Nico slowly turned around. He looked around as if to see if I was talking to someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to sit down with me?” He stared at me like he could not believe the words coming out of my mouth, and if I’m being honest, I couldn’t, either. It had just dawned on me that he might not remember me, or worse, he had something against me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cautiously made his way toward my booth and shuffled into the other side. He looked down, so his bangs made a shadow come over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of us said anything for a few moments, until I heard a soft voice come from Nico’s side of the booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, why aren’t you at school?” Looking into his eyes, I’d almost forgotten my unwillingly caused trauma. Almost.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed lol:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nico and Will sit down at Shake Shack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow okay! I'm still pretty surprised that people have read my story 200 times, and like 25 of you actually liked it!! Thank you all so much!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Nico</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>I could tell you that I wasn’t shocked when I saw Will “Sunshine” Solace at Shake Shack. I could tell you I wasn’t exploding inside when invited me to sit down. But I’d be a liar. </p><p>His blue eyes stared into mine, hesitant. They didn’t have their usual twinkle. I could tell he wasn’t sure whether to trust me or not. I tried not to take offense to this, as we barely knew each other, and I had… a reputation. Still, part of me felt hurt.</p><p>“I’d rather not talk about it,” Will answered after a few seconds. He looked down at his hands, folded over the table. </p><p>He was so perfect. His voice, his eyes, his hair. My chest was ready to burst at this point, and I was sure Will had noticed the redness of my neck and face.</p><p>“That’s okay,” I managed, and then, “People at school think you’re missing.”</p><p>He seemed to find this funny. “Of course they do,” He looked up, chuckling. “I’ve been gone for-” he looked down at his watch “-not even 2 periods and I’m already ‘missing’.”</p><p>I studied him. I wasn’t sure if I would ever be this close to him again, so I made sure I could remember every detail. From his curly blonde hair to his loose yellow t-shirt. And his lips, his soft pink lips. I was so tempted to-</p><p>“Nico.”</p><p>I quickly darted my eyes away from him.</p><p>“Yes..?”</p><p>“You were staring.”</p><p>My ears felt hot.</p><p>“Sorry, just, um, lost in thought.”</p><p>“About me?”</p><p>I looked back at him. He seemed to have just realized what he said. His eyes widened. </p><p>“I’m sorry-”</p><p>“It’s fine,” I cut him off, “I should really go now. Jason gets mad when I skip class.”</p><p>I got up and left before either of us could say anything, without turning back once.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Will</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>I silently cursed myself watching Nico di Angelo quickly scurry off. <em> How could I have been so stupid? I practically flirted with him.  </em></p><p>I ruined it. I was given a new chance for a friendship, and I ruined it.</p><p>I shut my eyes, hoping that my problems would go away. Instead, I got something even better; another flashback of last night:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “C’mon baby, let’s have some fun.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A hand grabbed my wrist, and started pulling me into what looked like a bedroom. The lights were off, I was barely able to see. I couldn’t pull away, I could barely think. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was pushed against a mattress, and lips latched on to mine. I was too weak and too intoxicated to push them away.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They kept going, until it was their bare skin against mine, and that woke me up enough to get on my clothes and get out of there fast. </em>
</p><p>I don’t remember who it was, everything is still fuzzy.</p><p>“You good there hon?” I open my eyes to look at the speaker. A girl, about my age, with short black hair and fair skin, and a Shake Shack uniform on, stood, looking down at me. I didn’t recognize her from school.</p><p>“I’m okay, thanks,-” I looked at her nametag “-Lou Ellen.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” she said, “you look like you need a friend.” She put her hand on my shoulder and I flinched.</p><p>“I’m fine, really,” I told her, but she was already sitting down across from me.</p><p>“Spill,” she said.</p><p>“Um, are you from around here?” I wasn’t ready to share my life story with a stranger.</p><p>“I am now,” she said as if this explained everything. I’m not sure what it was, but something about her was enchanting, not in a romantic way, but in a trusting way. It made me want to tell her everything that I hadn’t trusted anyone with. </p><p>So I did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These chapters are very short, so I'll try to update more frequently. I can't really confirm how long this ff is going to be because I have no idea where I'm going with this haha (planning ahead, who's she?). Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos if you like this:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nico goes to sleep:)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are these chapters getting progressively worse? Yes. Deal with it. Anyways, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes because I do not have the time to fix them all:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Nico</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Yes, the guy who I had been crushing on for three goddamn</span> <span>years just flirted with me. Yes, I just ditched him. </span></p><p>
  <span>What? I’m not going to be any more of a joke at my school than I already am. I mean c’mon, how could I seriously believe that the hottest, most popular kid in school, was 1) gay, and 2) actually attracted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nico di Angelo. That would take a miracle. A huge miracle. He was clearly messing with me for laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t technically lie to Will. Jason </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>hate it when I skip class. I just didn’t mention that class was in an hour from then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I drove around town for the next 45 minutes before starting to make my way back to the school, where Jason would be waiting in 4th period; language arts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walked in the school building, and immediately everyone’s heads turned…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m just kidding. No one noticed me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked down as I walked through the hallways, not wanting to gain any attention from anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This plan did not work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not paying attention to where I was going, I accidentally walked into one of Will’s “posse” members. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey freak! Watch where you’re going!” The biggest one said. The entire group snickered as if he just said a funny joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you wear all black? Are you part of some witch coven?” A girl with dark brown hair and eyes. I recognized her as Drew Tanaka. The biggest gossip in school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help that </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>believed what she said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> did what she asked no matter the risk. She had almost the entire school wrapped around her finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Drew. Leave the kid alone guys,” I knew that was Piper as soon as she said it. She was the only one in that group of kids (besides Will) with even a half decent personality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what? He’ll cook us up in a stew. I bet that’s where Will is right now,” the first guy said. I think I remember people saying his name was Austin? I’m pretty sure he stayed back a grade, since he looked older than the rest of the gang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you thought about how maybe Will isn’t here because he doesn’t wanna hang out with you guys anymore?” I blurted out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fist came in contact with my face and the world turned black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Will</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lou Ellen was a great listener. I told her all about the *ssholes I play football with, the unknown girl who abused and took advantage of my intoxicated self, even my sorta feelings for Nico di Angelo that I realized I was starting to have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know, I know. I don’t know him at all, but I don’t care. I know enough, like the fact that he doesn’t care what people think of him, he doesn’t change himself to try to be popular, he isn’t a liar like most of the girls on the cheerleading squad, </span>
  <span>not to mention he was drop dead gorgeous, </span>
  <span>and even though we talked for .5 seconds, they were an amazing .5 seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lou Ellen listened intently the whole time, occasionally nodding, before coming up with her response, “Sounds like you’ve had a complicated week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you go to school?” I asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said, “Olympus High, starting in four days, on Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had already guessed she was a new student, seeing as I’d never noticed her in the halls before, and I was sure I’d notice such a vibrant… aura? I can’t even describe how she is. I was about to tell her that I went there as well, when my phone buzzed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6 new messages</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kayla: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Where r u? (8:03)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kayla: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Now would be a really good time to show up solace!!(12:01)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kayla:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Will, get ur butt over here (12:07)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kayla:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> If u dont come right now I will stab you with a straw (12:13)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kayla: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Will!! Get to the nurses office!! (12:17)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kayla: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Ik ur not sick!! Come help!! There’s a kid knocked out here!! (12:18)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I help out at the nurses office when I’m free, since I’m hoping to be a doctor when I’m older. Kayla helps out too, she’s pretty cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait a second, I reread the messages. Knocked out?? I decided it was time for me to get over my moping and go see what’s up, as long as no one at school sees me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I almost forgot about Lou Ellen until she said, “Duty calls?” I told her I was super sorry and that I had fun talking to her. She grabbed my phone and put her number in. “If you need someone to talk to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thanked her and rushed out the door to my green 2018 chevy silverado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking through the school doors, I pulled my yellow hoodie over my hair and hoped no one was in the halls. Aside from the few kids roaming around, everyone was in either fourth period, or not in the school building at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took a left and headed for the nurse’s office. Inside, I found Kayla and Nurse Jackson huddled over someone laying on a cot. I didn’t see a face but I saw the start of black skinny jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knocked on the half open door to make sure I didn’t scare anyone by just walking up, and walked closer to the person unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of me, lay Nico di Angelo.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ty for reading!! feedback is always appreciated. Also, I have no idea where I'm going with this so if you have any ideas lmk please lol:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nico and Will in the nurse's office.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so Will's chapter is like half the length of Nico's, and I am very sorry about that.<br/>Minor language warning. I think it swears like once.<br/>I love comments so please leave some if you want:)<br/>das all.<br/>enjoy:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Nico</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell were you!!” I heard a female voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nowhere.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“William Andrew!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter Kay! I’m here now, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does matter, you never miss school unless you’re sick, and you never get sick. How am I supposed to know you weren’t in some alley doing drugs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I smell like drugs? Stop getting involved in my personal life!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I opened my eyes slowly. I felt bad listening to them argue while they thought I was unconscious… in the nurse’s office?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sh*t, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jason probably thinks I’m skipping. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried, Will. You’re never like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. Look, Nico’s waking up,” he pointed over to where I was laying. The realization came that he was talking about me and my entire body stiffened. I tried to relax again as Will and ‘Kay’ came over, but they noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, are you good there?” Kay scrunched her eyebrows together rushing towards me, Will right behind her. Kay was pretty in an indie sort of way. She had a floral long sleeved crop-top despite the cold weather, and light blue ripped mom jeans. She had perfectly winged eyeliner, which I’d have to ask her about later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait- what? That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to happen for multiple reasons. One being that I don’t do socializing, and two being that guys just don’t wear eyeliner. Not at school, anyways. I’d be lying if I told you I didn’t try it out at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It came to my attention that I was just laying there, staring off into the distance, when someone poked my cheek. I grabbed their hand and pushed it away. I sit up to see Will Solace looking over at me with slightly widened eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I, um, you weren’t answering,” He nervously darted his eyes around the room as Kay eyed us suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mumbled out, “It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Kay said slowly, “well, my name is Kayla, and I was wondering if you’d like to tell me what happened and why my friend Lou Ellen found you unconscious in the girls bathroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memories of what happened just a few hours suddenly came back to me and- wait… the girls bathroom? </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’ve got to be kidding me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea why I was in the girls bathroom, and before you start assuming things, don’t. I’m gay, I have no interest in females.” It felt weird saying it out loud. Sure, I wasn’t exactly closeted, but I never really talked to anyone except Jason, and even coming out to him was an accident. He had walked in on me kissing Percy in the 6th grade, right before I got rejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory reminded me of a certain best friend who wouldn’t hesitate to give me a piece of his mind for skipping class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going anywhere, di Angelo,” Will spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I forgot he was here.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to explain the black eye?” He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took out my phone and opened the camera app. Sure enough, my left eye was black and blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s okay,” I told him, and tried to get up. He pushed me back down. He looked me in the eyes and it took all my willpower to not kiss him right then and there. At this point our faces were inches apart. I felt my face and ears heat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I love some good gay fluff, I’d rather not have it in the nurses office, with me in the room,” Kayla interjected our “moment”. Was I even allowed to call it that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will backed away at once. His face was so red you could barely see his freckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t- I’m not- Shit,” Will stammered. I was a bit hurt seeing how much Will was actually embarrassed of me, but I couldn’t blame him. It wasn’t as if anything was going on either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to leave now,” I told them without looking either of them in the eye. I sprinted out without letting them have a chance to argue with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Kayla!” I heard as I fled the nurse’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Will</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Kayla!” I yelled at her after Nico left the nurse’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She smirked, “If you’re trying to tell me that you’re actually straight, you might as well tell me that you’re also my sibling and our father is a god.” I struggled to feel anything except fear. If Kayla could tell this easily, did that mean everyone else could, too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That obvious?” I cringed. She looked me up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to the heteros. But as a proud member of the LBGT community”--She turned to point to her pan flag keychain on her schoolbag--”you’re definitely one of us.” I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Thank fucking god. I wouldn’t know what to do if everyone found out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind not telling anyone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kayla raised one eyebrow. “Not even di Angelo? It seems you’d want him to know most of all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt my cheeks get even hotter and tried to hide it by looking down. Kayla smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” she told me, “if you’re not ready, you’re not ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave her an appreciative smile before the nurse’s office doors burst open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will! My man! Where you been?” Three or four members of the football team walked right into the nurse’s office disregarding anyone they were disrupting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will get these assholes out of my- I mean Nurse Jackson’s office right now I swear to god-,” Kayla muttered to me under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it,” I assured her while rubbing my temples. I redirected myself to face the guys that had come in looking for me. “Just a nasty hangover,” I explained to them, “c’mon, let’s get outta here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but think about Kayla’s words as my “crew” got in Austin’s Jeep-- he convinced his mom to give it to him so he can drive us all around whenever he wanted-- and started going to Chick-Fil-a.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was I really that close to kissing Nico? And I didn’t even stop myself? The subconsciously homophobic voice in my brain was not very happy about that.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have somewhat of a plot planned out! Yay! I've sort of been just writing nonsense for these last like 5 chapters but I've actually decided where I want to go with those so you can expect a story to form in the next chapter (im so sorry lol).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They meet at shake shack. Again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I changed it to the third person because it's so much easier to write that way. This chapter is like double the size of the other chapters and it actually starts the plot!! (yay!) This took me way too long to write haha. Okay, das all, have fun reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Nico</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Jason, I am going to sleep now,” Nico rolled his eyes at his very protective friend, even though he couldn’t see it over the phone.</p><p>“You better!” Jason said in a stern voice, “You haven’t been getting much sleep lately.”</p><p>“Okay, mom,” Nico retorted, “Wow. You’re better at parenting than my real parents.”</p><p>“Nico!”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Going to bed now,” Nico pressed the end call button. He looked at the time on his phone. It read; 1:38AM. Nico was pretty tired from the sleepless nights. It wasn’t like he tried to stay up, he just sort of didn’t fall asleep. </p><p>Jason had called him to “work on homework”. Nico wasn’t fooled, he knew Jason just wanted to keep him company. It was a nice gesture, but Nico really preferred to be alone, and they had been on the phone for 2 hours.</p><p>Nico almost told Jason about his encounter with Will Solace at the local fast food restaurant, but thought better of it after he remembered how protective he could be. </p><p>When he first admit to his crush, Jason glared daggers at Will for a week. Poor Will had no idea what was going on, or why some random blond kid was always so angry looking around him.</p><p>Nico plugged in his headphones. Yes, the headphones you get when you order an iPhone that come free with it. He didn’t see the need to buy better ones, these work just fine when you’re blasting music in your room at 1:00 in the morning.</p><p>He opened the spotify app and started playing his “bops” playlist. If he was being honest, he was a sucker for Clairo. Could you blame him though?</p><p>“You and I, shouldn’t feel like a crime,” he hummed along and flopped back onto his bed.</p><p>For the first time in many days, Nico fell asleep within an hour.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Will</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The sun rose at 6:36, and so did Will. </p><p>His morning consisted of cooking eggs, burning the eggs, eating cereal (pouring the milk second!!), doing some homework due monday, and going on tiktok. </p><p>What? He got bored. That is the <em> only </em>reason he downloaded it. Why else? It’s not like he made videos…</p><p>“Cool! 23 more followers!” Will said to himself, then immediately looked around even though he knew no one was home-- no one needed to know about his guilty pleasure. His parents were both at a “work conference”. Together. With <em> very </em> different jobs.</p><p>Will tapped on his profile and beamed at his proud 1,018 followers. He thought about making a thank you video. He quickly decided that yes, he needed to thank his followers for 1k, as it was a huge milestone in his opinion.</p><p>After filming that, Will sat on his bed, trying to come up with something to do. He checked his phone for the time and noticed that he’s been awake for 4 hours. </p><p>Will soon came to a conclusion that he needed to go to Shake Shack. This of course had nothing to do with the fact that he’d seen Nico di Angelo there the previous day. It was purely out of love for the food. </p><p>He pulled up the menu once in his car. Will had absolutely no idea what they had there, and he didn’t want to hold up the line deciding.</p><p>After reviewing what he would order for the 7th time, Will was finally satisfied and pulled out of his driveway.</p><p>He rolled down the windows and let the fresh air blow into his truck. He seriously hoped that he didn’t pass anyone he knew, because Will didn’t need the entire school knowing that he listened to Girl in Red. </p><p>As his music blared, Will had the thought of what he would even say to Nico if he was there. <em> Hey Nico, I’m pretty much stalking you and came here in hope to find you. By the way, I totally have a crush on you even though we barely know each other. Let’s make out! </em></p><p>Will’s eyes widened after that last part. Did he really just think that? He decided to ignore that and focus on the fact that he was here purely for the food and that Nico di Angelo was most likely not going to be there.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nico</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Nico did not need this on a Saturday morning.</p><p>“God, Jason, it’s fine, I swear! In fact, I <em> want </em>you to leave,” Nico assured his friend.</p><p>“But I still feel like I’m ditching you,” Jason protested.</p><p>“You are,” Nico responded, “and I am <em> very </em> okay with that.” It wasn’t as if Nico didn’t like spending time with Jason, it was just Nico liked being alone and Piper McLean had just asked to hang out via Instagram DMs. It was a win-win situation. Jason did not agree.</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Jason started pulling out his phone, “I will just explain that I am busy.”</p><p>“Dear god Jason go!” Nico practically yelled, earning a few looks from nearby customers at the Shake Shack they were at. </p><p>“Okay, fine,” He caved, “I’ll go.”</p><p>Nico slid into a booth after watching the blond make his way out the door. He sipped his Pepsi and started scrolling pointlessly through tik tok when the <em> Ding! </em>of the door sounded, alerting everyone that someone had entered the small building. Nico could not care less, seeing as it was not his job to care.</p><p>It was only when someone sat on the other side of the booth with a, “Hey!” did Nico actually notice the person who’d entered. Just his luck. He seriously couldn’t catch a break.</p><p>“Um, hi,” he replied to Will Solace, who was currently sitting across from him. Nico noticed Will dart his eyes around a little before landing them on Nico’s phone. Nico was quick to shut it off, he didn’t need the boy he was practically head-over-heels for to know about his secret guilty pleasure.</p><p>“Y’know, I’m sort of tik tok-famous,” Will informed with a small grin. Now Nico was intrigued.</p><p>“Seriously?” He asked with a slight bush creeping up his cheeks. (What? It was Will Solace! He was actually talking to Will Solace!) Nico himself had quite a following, he posted many anonymous cooking hacks, but he wouldn’t consider himself famous.</p><p>“Yup!” Will said with a bright (and adorable) smile, “1,018 followers!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Will</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Will tried hard not to notice Nico’s gorgeous eyes. His deep, soulful, brown, gorgeous eyes. He tried not to notice his blushed cheeks and his soft looking hair. And he most of all tried not to notice how he felt about these things that he tried oh-so-hard not to notice. So when the gorgeous boy in front of him cracked a small smile at something he said, he felt as if he’d won the lottery.</p><p>“Oh,” Nico said quietly, not catching Will’s eye.</p><p>“How ‘bout you?” Will wondered aloud, “Do you post at all?”</p><p>“Oh um,” Nico looked down and blushed a little more, “sometimes.”</p><p>“Really? What about?” Will asked.</p><p>“Just some cooking tips,” Nico mumbled, looking up at Will, “I’m pretty okay at cooking.”</p><p>“That’s so cool!” Will exclaimed.</p><p>“And biology,” Nico blurted out, then looked away. That was strange.</p><p>“Oh, um, maybe, um,  you could tutor me?” Will said in a questioning tone. Okay, so he <em>may </em>have been working to become a doctor since he was 10. And he <em>may </em>have had a 94 in Dr. Asclepius's class. Will’s voice really was starting to form a habit of taking over when it came to a certain angelic brunette.</p><p>Nico’s eyes widened a little and he looked up at will like he just spoke a different language. “Me?” He questioned.</p><p>“Yes..?” Will was starting to get a little nervous.</p><p>“Oh. Um. Okay?” Nico answered and Will internally sighed with relief.</p><p>“Great!” He said, “I’m free all week from 3:00 to 4:00, we can meet here! I’m going to go now!”</p><p>Will did not give Nico a chance to answer and had to stop himself from skipping out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think or any suggestions you have because I am still writing this!!:)<br/>Please make sure to leave kudos if you enjoyed!!:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>monday tutoring at, you guessed it, shake shack!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aha, I'm back. and I learned how to do italics! this should not have taken me this long. <br/>enjoy this shitty chapter as an apology for not updating in 4 months!<br/>language warning for the two swears in there:)<br/>this is un-beta'd, so make sure to let me know if you see any mistakes!:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Nico</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time. 66 hours after they first ran into each other. 53 hours since Will had asked to be tutored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nico had absolutely no idea what to expect. He had never tutored anyone before. Hell, he barely talked to anyone at all, much less helped them with anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He silently cursed himself for even agreeing, but he knew that there was no way he could’ve said no to Will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico had been sitting at that same booth that they had first talked in for a short while. He came straight after school, which got out at 2:30. Explaining where he was going to Jason was not fun, and he could tell Jason did not believe his cover story one bit (Nico was going to do homework, by himself, at Shake Shack). Nico didn’t blame him, it wasn’t a very believable lie, especially since Nico doesn’t do homework, but Jason let him go with only a suspicious look in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no way Nico was going to get through an entire hour with Will fucking Solace and not make a complete fool of himself. Why? Why did he have to mention biology? Just the simple fact that he was good at it made him frustrated. It didn’t make any sense! He sucked at absolutely everything else, but for some reason he was good at </span>
  <em>
    <span>biology</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna order something?” Nico looked up to find a worker standing at his booth. She didn’t exactly look like she wanted to be there, at least judging by the bored expression on her face. Her hair matched the black on her uniform, and she was tapping her pen against her clipboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- um- yeah,” Nico managed to get out. She looked at him expectantly. “But, I’m waiting for, um, someone.” With impeccable timing, strolling in came Will Solace. Nico couldn’t help but stare at him, his golden skin, even in the fall. His beautiful freckles, his messy blond locks. He caught Nico’s eye and smiled, and Nico just knew he was blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worker looked at them back and forth. “Oh shit!” She exclaimed, “You’re Nico?” She looked him up and down as if really noticing him. She hummed and answered her own question, “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry uh,” Nico was a bit confused, “do we know each other?” Nico certainly did not remember whoever this worker was or if they had met before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She told him, “No, but I know who you are. Will would not stop-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lou Ellen, Nico, hi,” Will quickly cut in, “how are you?” Nico was still confused. What did Will not stop doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Will</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will was trying his best to keep the heat from his face, but judging by Lou Ellen’s smirk, he wasn’t doing too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am doing great!” She told him much too enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will felt bad for poor Nico who looked like he had no idea what to make of the situation. Will really couldn’t blame him, he was pretty lost himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Nico said uncertainly. Will took that as an invitation to sit across from him and throw his backpack next to him in the booth. Will looked towards Lou Ellen, praying for her to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>go away </span>
  </em>
  <span>before any real damage was caused and his first good friend was scared away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may or may not have come back to Shake Shack on Sunday, and he was just a little bit disappointed that Nico wasn’t there. Lou Ellen had been working and recognized him from the other day. He told her about the tutoring and how he was dreading it but also could not wait. In this particular moment, he hoped it wouldn’t come back to bite him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go, Lou,” Will attempted to wave her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I’m sure Nico here has a drink that he really, really likes,” She dismissed him. Will saw as Nico watched in confusion and a little bit of horror at their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could use a root beer,” he told her. Lou Ellen smiled brightly and walked away to fulfil Nico’s order, leaving them alone, finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any textbooks,” Nico told Will avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Will questioned rather dumbly. Nico met his eyes, and Will did all he could not to get lost in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biology textbooks? Tutoring?” Nico said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! Damn, how did I forget?” He mentally scolded himself. Nico just shrugged, it was adorable. Shit! Will moved to get his own books out of his bag. Wait… “You don’t have any at all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico looked up at Will. “That is correct,” he informed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Will couldn’t help but wonder aloud. Nico mumbled something incoherently. “I’m sorry I have no idea what you just said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t study. Or go to class,” Nico told him, still quiet. Will blinked a few times. He thought for sure he heard that wrong. Nico went on, “I mean, I do sometimes for, um, my friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words hit Will like a slap in the face. He hadn’t even considered that Nico could be in a relationship. I mean, it makes total sense, he was gorgeous. So sue him, if Will hadn’t considered that there might be other gay available boys at their school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Will tried for casual, “Like a boyfriend?” Nico actually laughed out loud at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nico</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the idea of him and Jason Grace as a couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grace is not my boyfriend, not by a long shot,” Nico said, “He’s straight, and has this weird thing with McLean. But let’s be honest, it could be worse, she’s probably the only decent human being in that group of-” Nico cut himself off after realizing what he just said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay, I get it,” Will was quick to say, “I feel the same way most of the time. What about you?” Nico was a bit confused for two reasons. One being he had no idea what Will was talking about, and two, Will Solace was interested in something about him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about me?..” Nico questioned. Will looked a bit hesitant but seemed to make up his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are your friends like?” Will looked straight into his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I have just the one,” Nico told him, aware that it made him sound like a loser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Grace, right? I think you mentioned his name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jason, yeah. He’s pretty okay. Been around for a while. He’s real nice but he gets protective sometimes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will snorted, which Nico most certainly should</span>
  <em>
    <span> not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have found endearing, “You lost me at nice. Most of my friends are--pardon my french--fuckboys, asswholes, or both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how come you’re still friends with them,” Nico couldn’t stop himself from asking. Some voice in the back of his mind was informing him that this was in fact an extremely rude thing to say, but he was too curious to care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, ah-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your root beer!” Lou Ellen seemingly appeared out of nowhere, almost like magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, thanks,” Nico said, a little upset about the interruption.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we should probably get to the tutoring now,” Will chuckled nervously and </span>
  <em>
    <span>was he blushing?</span>
  </em>
  <span> No, di Angelo. Shut up and help the boy. After all, this is biology, not chemistry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it might as well be.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ghnbvfghjghj i am so so sorry y'all, i completely forgot about this work, and when i did remember, i just couldn't write. but im back(?)! <br/>It's been too long, i've missed you guys:') but seriously, I was rereading this and i do not remember writing over half of this.<br/>If you enjoyed this chapter/series please do leave kudos, leave a comment, dance outside with your best buds!<br/>Have a good day everyone!:)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>On a completely unrelated note (ha ha, get it?), here's my tumblr:  persassylevesque.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>